Star Wars Fade to Black
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Kuro, A young Jedi Knight is sent to infultrate the Sith with an Ex Sith lord named Revan, a mysterious man whose claims to be over 200 years old. he infuriates her and stirs some strange feeling inside of her that she never knew she had, what she doesn't realize is she may be falling for him.
1. Chapter 1 Planet Tsukineko

Star Wars: Dark Knight

Chapter 1. Planet Tsukineko

A woman with short green hair crouched behind the dense foliage, her luminescent blue eyes scanning the surrounding area, the woman's black cat ears swiveled in the direction of a snapping twig, her long sleek black tail lashes as she tracks the creatures position her clawed hand resting on one of her lightsabers.

a man in classic black with garb stood in her view, a red mask covering his face with a black visor over his eyes as he sits in the clearing, his hands on his knees as he starts to float off the ground, in obvious meditation of the universe and the questions of life and some deep psychological shit. several lightsabers of different models and shapes around his waist, making a total of six.

the woman creeps forward breathing slowly her eyes trained on the man in front of her. her other clawed hand going to rest on her second lightsaber strapped to her waist. her small black paws barely making a sound on the leaf strewn jungle ground.

the man floats, using the force to keep himself aloft, as he breathes deeply, already detecting the girl but doing nothing to show it. suddenly a few boulders around him start to rise up as he focuses, several of them going over and around his head and body.

slowly the woman stands her hands falling to her sides.

"your Reven am i correct?" she asked carefully.

the man slowly stands from his floating position, the rocks drifting back to the ground as you hear in your mind "yes i am youngling. and you were sent here by the jedi i presume?"

"you are correct." the woman answered him. "my name is Kuro."

Kuro's tail lashes her left ear twitching at the sounds of the jungle.

Revan nods speaking for the first time, his voice masked by an electronic voice modulator "i have never seen one of your kind before… you intrigue me… if you are here to kill me then i welcome you to try… i won't even wield any of my weapons… so go ahead. Charge the former Jedi… take me back to your council in pieces if you have the skill"

"i prefer not to kill anyone." Kuro said her ears swiveling to Revens voice. "the counsel wishes to speak with you. they wanted me to see if you were still alive and if you were to bring you to them. that is all i am here to do."

Revan hesitates before responding "i did not leave the council on good terms… what do they want with me now?" he turns to you, watching you cautiously.

"they did not give me all of the details." Kuro starts pushing a piece of hair away from her eyes with her hand. "they only told me no harm will come to you as long as you in turn do not harm anyone. they only wish to speak."

he nods slowly "Very well… where is your starship? lead the way.." Revan looks at you slowly

Kuro nods walking back into the forest.

"its this way. i left it in a clearing up ahead." she said, looking back at him, one ear angled down the other up.

he nods and walks in his hut, grabbing a bag as he follows the girl.

they make it to the clearing a small two seater star fighter sat in it, Kuro climbs in flipping switches as her droid unit beeps at her in confirmation of her actions, she looks at Revan.

"thats R2D9 my droid unit." she introduced.

he nods and stares at the droid "i remember when i had a droid… but that was long ago…" he jumps into the star fighter.

"hold on to your seat, this baby goes fast." Kuro smirked.

the star fighter begins to lift off.

Revan watches as the star fighter takes off into space, landing on coruscant as he gets out looking at the jedi temple "dark times… and dark memories are all that await me here…. did they tell you what happened little jedi?"

"they did not." Kuro stated getting out. "i may be a jedi knight but they tend to keep me in the dark, I'm not exactly conditioned to be the emotionless jedi they would like."

he nods "you at least are not a puppet to their ways… " he hands you a lightsaber off his belt "this was my first red saber… it was… the apprentice before me. i took it from him and took my place by my master's side. it is yours if you'd like it. since i doubt i'll be leaving here today…"

"why would you give me this?" she asked taking the lightsaber from him. "and why would they not allow you to leave? you obviously mean no harm."

he looks at you slowly and chuckles "after all these years… i still hold resentment… towards the council, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual… i may mean no harm but I'm sure they mean harm to me…" he turns and walks into the temple to the council room.

Kuro follows.

"i have brought Revan here as you have asked." she said.

"job well done Jedi knight Kuro." a female counsel member said looking down at her. "you are dismissed."

"ah? but master Falkren, what will happen to him?" Kuro asked slightly in concern.

"that is none of your concern." Falkren started motioning for the young catsiy to leave.

"but.."

"no buts now go."

"yes master…" Kuro sighed her ears low on her head, her tail dragging the ground as she walked out of the room. 'but that dosen't mean i can't find out on my own'

Kuro dashes off, meanwhile in the counsel room,

"although we the counsel hate to admit it, Revan, we have need of your assistance." Falkren said staring down at the once well known Sith lord.

he laughs "very well… so you are hiring me as a bounty hunter i'm guessing? who do i need to kill and how much are you paying me?"

"no." Falkren stated. "although you are not far off, we need you to return to the Sith as an undercover agent."

Kuro's eyes widen as she heard those words from within the air shaft she was hiding in.

'so thats what they want' she thought.

Revan nods slowly "very well… but i shall need an apprentice to make the appearance more convincing…"

"Very well" Falkren started. "id imagine you have someone in mind."

he nods "the girl that brought me here has potential… it would not be difficult to convince them of her…"

"Kuro?" Falkren asked surprised. "why her? she's a loose cannon."

"exactly because of that reason… Sith are fueled by emotion… it should be easy enough to trigger her into a raged state to easily fool them…"

"but would that not cause her to turn to the dark side?" a man asked.

"it depends on how well you trained her isn't it… are you confident in your abilities, past colleagues?" Revan chuckles and looks at them, his challenge standing between him and the masters

"are you trying to say we cannot prevent our own jedi from turning?!" the man yelled.

Revan looks at the jedi "since a master is on the verge of succumbing to violence… yes." he chuckles "but are you willing to gamble one jedi, when you will lose the with rebellion?"

"very well, we will allow you Kuro…" Falkren said. "you may leave when ready."

he nods "very well… i will need a ship. and not your star fighter's… i will need… MY ship… fully repaired… you know of which ship i talk of, don't you?"

"very well…" Falkren nodded. "Kuro we all know you are there."

"ah!" Kuro yelps falling down from the air duct. "ow… "

he laughs and chuckles "this will be easy…"

Kuro looks at the counsel.

"soooo… ill be working with him?" she asked sheepishly.

"yes young one." Falkren said dismissing them both.

Revan bows respectfully to the council before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2 Coruption of a Knight

Chapter 2. Coruption of a Catsiy.

"come… apprentice…"

Kuro gives him a blank look.

"ill never get use to that…"

he chuckles and looks at Kuro.

"at least you already have your lightsaber…"

"yeah and i didn't have to kill to get it too." Kuro muttered glaring at him. "you had this planned didn't you?"

he chuckles and turns walking and not answering her question. kuro gasps.

"you did!"

he hums softly and quickly lunges at her his lightsaber drawn and extended as he strikes.

"first lesson apprentice!"

Kuro's eyes flash immediatly drawing her own lightsaber.

"what are you doing?" she yelled eyes narrowed.

he watches her behind his mask.

"testing your combat abillities… now… defend yourself!" Revan charges forward and stabs at the young catsiy jedi.

Kuros eyes flash her already slitted pupils narrowing even more as she moved so the saber barely missed her before knocking the lightsaber from Revans hands.

he laughs as his left hand controls it with the force as his right draws another from his belt.

Kuro draws her second lightsaber its purple glow illuminating her face.

the first blade returns to his left hand as he chuckles.

"so far so good…"

he slashes down with both his sabers.

Kuro flips back in a back bend making Revan extend himself to much, she brings her paws up knocking the two sabers free from his hands as she completed her flip.

"really? i didn't notice." Kuro taunted.

he growls

'how foolish'

as the sabers fly he uses the force to throw them both at her, spinning them.

"ugh!" Kuro grunts blocking them with lightning fast speed. "I'm guessing you don't know the strengths of a catsiy!"

he laughs and as the two blades spin around her he draws two more, one orange and one green as he rushes the girl "but how many blades can you defend yourself from?!"

"as many as you can draw!" she yelled cockily.

he smirks as he throws the two lightsabers, making four spin around the girl and attack the young girl from multiple different angles as he draws a pure black lightsaber that seems to crackle with white energy as it absorbs the light surrounding it "perhaps… but you can't defend against this! my Darksaber!"

Kuro's eyes widen as she dodges and parries each lightsaber.

"what is that thing?!" she yelled.

he laughs as he slowly walks toward the girl "a specially designed lightsaber… made millennia ago… when infused with the force energy… it can grow in size and it can drain your own force energy… " the four floating blades suddenly return to his belt and turn off as he laughs at strikes at you with a blurring speed the girl hasn't seen yet, the blade resting just before her throat "you are good… but do not be deterred… i am undefeated in combat…"

Kuros eyes flash as she knocks the dark saber away from her throat.

"do not be little me!" she yelled in rage at Revan.

he laughs and easily steps away, taunting the girl by raising his hand in the classic 'come on' gesture

Kuro growls low in her throat, her pupils narrowed into thin slits, she steps forward her two sabers cutting through the air at unbelievable speeds, her fangs bared at her so called new master.

he easily ducks and stabs through her open arms, the blade just before her throat "submit little one… or i may have to actually hurt you…"

"i yield…" Kuro muttered glaring at Revan. "but next time i may not."

he chuckles "i'll give you a reward little one… if you'd like. you can take off my mask" he puts the saber back on his belt and bends down for you to reach up "it is your choice. you would be the first in a century to gaze upon the face of Darth Revan…"

Kuro's eyes widen her instinctive curiosity drawing her to know what was behind his mask, she reaches up her clawed hand brushing against the cool surface of the mask.

"is it really okay?" she asked him.

he chuckles "an apprentice should know the face of her master… and only you would know since anyone that had seen it before is now gone… so either remove my mask or remain curious little catsiy…"

Kuro continues her hand reaching under the end of his mask slowly pulling it away from his face.

you see the smirking face of a young man, an angular face framing his black hair and ice blue eyes as he chuckles "well… what do you think young Kuro?"

Kuros face heats up a blush on her face.

"your younger than i thought you'd be…" she answered truthfully.

"seeing as i have lived quite a few normal lifetimes… thats understandable… " he laughs and smirks at the young girl

"what do you mean by that?" Kuro asked her head tilted in curiosity.

"i am over two hundred years old little one…" he chuckles

"you don't look a day over twenty." Kuro said a smile on her face.

he blushes a bit and laughs "i'll take that as a compliment… thank you jedi…"

Kuro leans in her face inches from his.

"your blushing." she said.

"perhaps i am little one…" he chuckles and leans in a little closer "and if i am?.."

this time Kuro blushes.

"ah um…" she stuttered.

he smirks "now you are the one who's blushing Kuro… why is that?"

"i um…" her blush darkens, her clawed fingers poking together nervously. "um…"

he laughs "tell me apprentice… you should share everything with your master…"

Kuro looks down away from his face.

"y-your a very handsome man…" she muttered barely making a sound.

he chuckles "and is that the only reason you are as red as the sands of Tattoine?"

"um…" Kuro said looking back up. "i-i don't know…"

he smirks and lifts up the girls face, leaning in and kissing her quickly

Kuro's blush darkens.

"wh-wha?" she stuttered.

he smirks "you've shown me your anger… now show me your passion apprentice.."

"b-but jedi aren't suppose to…" Kuro started her voice trailing off as she looked at Revan's face her train of thought gone.

he smirks "but you aren't a jedi anymore… you are the apprentice the dark lord of the sith…" he kisses her again

Kuro gasps her arms coming up to encircle his neck as she gave in kissing him back with the furriousity of a tiger.

he gasps in surprise and grunts as he kisses her deeper holding her waist and pressing her against a wall as he pulls away breathing hard "thats it apprentice…"

Kuro breathes hard her ears straight, tail lashing, as she was the one who kissed him this time.

he chuckles and holds her against the wall "now now… we have places to be little jedi… are you ready?"

she blushes but nods.

"y-yes master."

he smirks and touches her chin "or do you need more … 'incentive' before we go?"

Kuro's blush darkens her ears flat on her head, as she looks into her masters eyes.

"i would not be apposed to it." she said her blush still present.

he chuckles and kisses the girl again, his lips melding into hers as he pulse her close against him.

Kuro gasps kissing Revan back her tounge battling his for dominance, her eyes half lidded, she moves her hands across his hard toned chest.

Revan growls and pins her back to the wall, gently biting her lip as his hand reaches up to pull her hair

"ah!" Kuro whimpers gasping into his mouth her claws leaving small rips in his clothing as her hands roamed a bit to roughly.

he growls and yanks her head back by her hair as he bites into her neck.

Kuro moans her fangs glinting as her mouth gaped open her claws dragging across his back leaving shallow cuts in his skin.

he growls and quickly pulls away "mm… that should be enough for now… besides we have places to be apprentice…"

"a-ah?" Kuro stuttered. "right!"

she shakes her hair out making it lay straight before looking at Revan.

he laughs "may i have my mask back please?" he smirks and holds his hand out, waiting.

Kuro gasps just realizing she had been holding said mask.

"s-sorry…" she stuttered handing him the mask back.

he chuckles and pulls it back on, covering his face and masking his voice again " now then… to my ship…" he turns and walks off down the hall.

Kuro follows silently

'what was i thinking…' she bought to herself. 'why did i do that?'

he smirks and looks back at her "you let your emotions do the thinking… and as soon as we are on my ship i'll give you another chance to show me that same branch of thinking…"

"ah!" Kuro yelped her ears flattening on her head. "don't do that!"

he smirks and continues walking before stopping at his starship "ah… here she is… the Ebon Hawk…" he chuckles and boards the black ship

Kuro looks at the ship in awe.

"whoa she's a beauty…" she said boarding the starship.

he smiles "indeed she is…" he gets in the cockpit and starts up the ship "to Korriban… secret home of the Sith… and where they train their dark jedi"

Kuro fidgist nurvously her fingers poking togerther.

'i … i don't know if i should go to this place…' she thought. 'what if i turn…'

he chuckles "don't be nervous… you'll be fine i promise… now sit down and buckle up. I'm going into hyper speed!"

"ah!" Kuro yelps. "i told you not to do that!"

she pouts as she takes her seat buckling in.

he smirks as the ship lurches forward violently, becoming surrounded by the light

Kuro's eyes narrow at Revan.

"your a Jabba's ass crack." she muttered her brows knitted together.

he smirks as the ship slows and he rips your buckle off the girl, pulling her on his lap "oh really? wanna elaborate?"

"wha!" Kuro yelped. "what do you mean master?"

he removes his mask and nips the girls neck "would you rather i be an ass crack or have me in yours?"

Kuro blushes.

"wh-what?"

he laughs "you heard me youngling…"

"i-i don't know what you mean master…" Kuro blush darkens

he blinks and laughs "you have no idea what sex is do you Kuro?"

"ah?" Kuro's blush darkens even more. " wh-what?"

he chuckles and bites her neck again " sex… how to procreate…"

"ah!" Kuro gasped moaning slightly blush still in place. "n-no…"

he smirks "well… let me show you apprentice…"

Kuro looks at Revan her ears flat on her head blush red as Tatooine's sand.

"y-yes master."

he chuckles and smirks "strip off your clothes young one.."

Kuro takes a deep breath before taking off her chest wrappings and shorts slowly freeing her sizable breast and exposing her toned round ass and slightly wet pussy.

"yes master."

he grunts and admires her body, pulling her close as his hands massage her round breasts "you have a wonderful body little one…"

Kuro tries to hide her blushing face.

"th-thank you master."

he chuckles and leans down to suck on her nipple, pinching and squeezing the other with his fingers

Kuro moans her back arching from his touch.

"ah! m-master!" Kuro moaned.

he growls and kisses her quickly, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his hands slide down to squeeze her ass as he pulls her against him "mm… good girl.."

Kuro gasps kissing Revan back hard her hands roaming across his chest.

he growls against her lips as he quickly rips off his armor and cloak, pulling her hair to bite her neck

she moans her clawed fingers digging into his back as she pulled herself closer.

"master!"

he groans and bites her lip, scratching her hips "mm… get on your knees and pull down your Master's pants…"

"ah!" Kuro nods moving to pull down Revans pants.

he grunts as his hard cock springs up and hits her face "mm… there… now suck on it like its candy Kuro…"

Kuro blushes at the sheer size of his cock.

"y-yes master…" she said slowly taking Revans cock into her mouth her tounge tracing along the bottom of his shaft as she sucked hard. "mmm"

he growls in pleasure and slowly tugs on her hair "good girl… mm… yes thats it…" he groans and pulls her hair hard

"ah!" Kuro moans sucking harder.

he growls and holds her head, shoving down into her throat "thats it apprentice… take it all!" he groans and pulls her hair

"ack!" she yelped gagging on his cock.

he groans and thrusts into her mouth forcefully, growling "thats it… choke on my cock…"

"mmph!" Kuro gags unable to breath.

he groans loudly as he pushes as far as he can go into her throat as he cums

"mmmph!" Kuro yelps eyes wide, trying to push away as his cum fills her mouth.

he growls and holds her head against him "suck it all down… drink my cum little Catsiy…"

"nigh!" Kuro groans trying to drink it all.

he groans and pulls away, spurting some of his cum over her face

"ack!" Kuro yelps her ears shooting up in surprise.

he smirks and pants "good girl…."

she blushes, the cum covering her face slowly dripping down and landing on her sizable breast.

"r-really master?" she asked. "u-um… was that sex?"

he grunts and smirks "that was part of sex… yes… but i am not done with you yet…"

"wh-what?" she asked looking at Revan in confusion. "part?"

he smiles "that was called oral… now we are going to do vaginal… now get on your hands and knees little one…"

Kuro blushes getting on her hands and knees.

"like this master?" she asked looking at him.

he smirks and gently spanks her ass as he gets down into position, lining up his cock with her pussy and slowly rubbing the tip against her clit

"Ah!" Kuro whimpers moaning out in pleasure. "m-master?"

he grunts and holds your hips "ready apprentice? this will hurt but only for a moment…"

Kuro nods her body aching for Revan, a carnal need taking over her hazy mind.

"yes master." she whispered.

he growls softly, quickly slamming his hard cock into Kuro's tight, wet hole

Kuro crys out in pain her virgin hole stretched beyond anything she could imagine.

"m-master…" Kuro whimpers. "it hurts…"

he gently strokes her hair, thrusting slowly "it'll be ok little one… bear with it…"

"ah!" Kuro half whimpers half moans. "y-yes master."

he growls softly as his need increases, pounding into her harder and harder with each thrust as he yanks her hair back

"Ah!" Kuro moans loud feeling pleasure coarse through her once virgin body. "Master!"

she thrust back wanting, no, needing to feel more of him.

"yes!" she cried out. "more master!"

he growls, pounding hard and deep into her soaking hole, scratching down her back hard enough to leave bloody cuts

Kuro moans in both pain and pleasure her claws digging into the metal floor below her.

"master!" she crys out arching her back as she orgasims for the first time in her life, her body shivering in pleasure.

he growls softly and stops, slapping her ass "pitiful little kitten… that you came so quickly…"

Kuro growls her eyes flashing as she quickly turns pinning Revan to the ground his cock still burried in her pussy.

"I'm not done yet master." she smirked as she slowly began to ride him her instincts taking over.

he growls in pleasure, smiling at his apprentice "mm… good girl… didn't think you had it in you…"

Kuro's smirk turns into a grin.

"catsiy's are extremely resilient." she giggles moving slowly riding Revan at an antagonizinly slow pace teasing him.

he groans softly and growls, looking up at the girl "i can tell… "

Kuro leans down biting into his neck, then moving to his ear.

"do you like this master?" she asked.

he gasps in pleasure, his hands reaching up to scratch down her back hard "yes Kuro…"

"ah!" Kuro gasps moaning before a blush comes over her face. 'wh-what am i doing?!'

he chuckles and thrusts up into her waiting hole

"ah!" Kuro crys out, blushing redder.

he groans and pounds into her pussy hard "yes little slut… take it all!"

Kuro moans as Revan pounds into her tight pussy.

'i-i shouldn't like this… i shouldn't feel this good… but… but i do. whats wrong with me?! a jedi shouldn't do things like this!' she thought her eyes showing her inner conflict as she stared into Revan's own. 'why?'

Revan grunts and scratches the girl's back "thats it apprentice… milk your Master's cock as he fills you with his cum!" he roars loudly as he pulls her down all on his dick as it spurts inside her

"ah!" Kuro moans arching her back as she orgasims for the second time. "master!"

he groans and pants, laying back "mm… good girl…"

Kuro pants blushing red, her chest rising up and down as she falls to Revan's chest, exhausted.

he chuckles softly and kisses the girl "mm… enjoy yourself?… because i think we've arrived…"

Kuro kisses Revan back before looking at him and nodding.

"y-yes…" she whispers a look of conflict on her face. "although… i know i should have never done that…"

"hmm… is that really how you feel Kuro?" Revan looks up at the girl

Kuro blushes turning away from his gaze.

"i… i don't know…"

he laughs softly "well.. get up little one… we have to depart…"

Kuro slowly gets off Revan her legs shaky as she pulls on her clothing.

"as you wish master." she said binding her chest once more before straightening her hair her tail lashing and ears perked forward.

he rises, putting on his robe and armor, the last thing he puts on being his red mask "let us go…"

Kuro nods following Revan.

"yes."

he walks through the ship to the pilot seat as a small dark planet comes into view as he pilots the ship, the flight bay on the temple opening for their ship without asking for confirmation codes as he lands "well… thats… slightly good…"

Kuro gives him an odd look.

"what do you mean slightly?" she asked wearily.

"because… they recognize my ship… which is good. and bad.."

"bad how?" Kuro asked Revan uncertainly.

"well… We will just have to see.." he walks out toward the ramp as it lowers down

Kuro follows her face a mask on emotionlessness.

"yes master."


End file.
